The ampoule of the present invention is used for medical purposes to dispense a predetermined dosage of medicine through a contained Luer Lock connector into a structure having a standard Luer Lock connector.
Generally, the invention is a flexible single-use ampoule, preferably having an opening with a Luer Lock connector fitting, which can be directly attached to indwelling venous lines for infusion of a sterile medical fluid of various types and doses in a measured dose fashion. The fitting being a type well known in the medical industry e.g. a Luer Lock TM. The contents therein, a medicinal fluid e.g. heparin, can be squeezed into a venous line. The quantity of fluid would be a premeasured dosage for a specific application, e.g. approximately 2 cc or less or even 3 to 5 cc of fluid depending on the specific application dosage requirements.
The ampoule allows direct administration via linkage to standardized existing indwelling catheters, tubing and even hypodermic needle hubs by virtue of a contained Luer Lock fitting. The invention eliminates the need to draw up fluids into intermediary devices such as needles and syringes or other injection devices, thus minimizing costs and enhancing safety and convenience.
The ampoule, by virtue of finger pressure on its flexible structure, allows complete administration directly into the body or its structures. The contents of the ampoule are protected and the sterility of contents and linkage mechanism is protected by a cover which occludes the opening into the ampoule until use. The ampoule also allows direct administration by connection of its Luer Lock fitting to standard hypodermic needles and hubs for injection into or through body structures.
The ampoule may be filled from the end opposite the opening with the Luer Lock, where it is folded and sealed on its edge after such filling. The opening end would have a sterile twist off cap formed integrally therein. Since insertion of the fluid from the ampoule is directly into the venous line, an object of the invention is to eliminate the need of using a needle or syringe to transfer the fluid from a container to the indwelling line. Another object is for the twist-off cap to easily open the ampoule, and also keep the contents of the ampoule and the Luer Lock sterile. Yet another object of the invention is to improve dosage control of the amount of dispensed medicine to yield lower costs and to increase accuracy of the dispensing of medicine.